


Kazuichi's Secret Santa

by ceisadilla



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Christmas, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceisadilla/pseuds/ceisadilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Usami's class decide to run a secret Santa, and Kazuichi isn't exactly happy with the name he picked.</p><p>Written for Joaniedark, creator of this AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kazuichi's Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joaniedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Pair Of Hot Pink Notebooks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959570) by [ceisadilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceisadilla/pseuds/ceisadilla), [joaniedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark). 



"Kazuichi? Kazuichi!?"  
The sharp face of Souda Kazuichi shot up, wide eyed in shock, meeting the gentle smile of his fellow robotics club member, Chiaki. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder, DS in hand. "I've got to go; I'm meeting Hajime in a few. Are you sure you don't need any more help with this?"  
Kazuichi flashed her a huge grin.  
"Course I'm sure! I'm almost done, just the finishing touches to go," he reassured her. She nodded in understanding.  
"Alright, good luck. I'll see you later." And with that, she left the club room, and Kazuichi was alone at his worktable.  
He was hunched over his tiny, intricate project, hair tied back messily, and tweezers in hand to connect the thread thin wires together. It wasn't a difficult thing to make, a toy really, but he supposed he'd put it off a bit too long, on account of his childish strop about not having Sonia for the class secret santa.

Thank god for Chiaki. Without her, he'd never have known what to make for that guy. But, somehow, she knew a couple of things, and one of those things amused Kazuichi just enough for it to be a great idea. It was the last day of term, now: the deadline for giving your gift. Kazuichi had received a very nice mini tool set from Owari a few days ago, and now, Kazuichi's recipient was on his way to collect his gift. There was little time left to finish it, and the young mechanic cursed himself out loud as he tightened a small bolt, cursing his stupidity for leaving this so late, and inviting him to the actual club room to pick it up!

Chiaki walked down the hall, eyes glued to her DS as she strolled around her virtual village, collecting shells from the beach. A small light on the side of the handheld flashed brightly, and she looked up, checking for a student she could have met on streetpass.  
Oh no.  
He couldn't be here already.  
"Hello, Gundam," she greeted the boy, stopping firmly in his way.  
"You greet me in such a personal manner," her tall classmate remarked grandly, standing to full height. "Hello to you, Nanami Chiaki!" Chiaki smiled softly, ever amused and intrigued by that strong, extraordinary personality.  
"Still playing that game I showed you?" As he nodded his head, and opened his satchel, she silently cheered. Gundam took out his DS, showing her the game screen.  
"It is a good substitute, now that the Dark Gods have expressed the school as an environment which is unsuitable for their great plans! Instead, I can raise virtual hellbeasts and destroyers of ice and fire!"  
"Mhm, Pokemon is fun," Chiaki nodded, looking over his rather impressive party. "I thought Miss Usami said 'no more hamsters in the desk' though..." His response was a dark chuckle.  
"Foolish mortal, she has no reign over the rising powers of the Four Dark Gods of Destruction." He closed the DS, and returned it to his bag. "Now, I take my leave, Nanami Chiaki, I have been summoned to a vital gathering. Good day to you." And with that, he passed her, adjusting the scarf which billowed after him.  
Chiaki watched him march down the hall, an aura of great importance surrounding him. She'd tried her best to buy Kazuichi some time, here's hoping he used it well...

A loud, rhythmic knock resounded through the room. Kazuichi hissed a curse, and quickly turned the screwdriver, tightening the final screw. Done, but no time for a test run. He shoved it into the small box he'd brought with him, and hastily pushed the lid on top, before running to the door, throwing it open with a large grin.  
"Hey, Tanaka! How's it going, come in!" Gundam's tall form loomed over him, eyebrows fixed into that near permanent frown.  
"I did not expect the letter of summoning to be of your penmanship," Gundam commented, entering the room as requested. "For what purpose have you brought me here?" Kazuichi continued to smile, a little forced, perhaps.  
"Well, uh, close the door, sit down," he laughed, walking back to his workspace. The desks were clean, save for Kazuichi's which was covered in bolts, washers, small tools, wire scraps... It was a fiasco. And there in the center of the jumble was the box, with a sticky gift bow perched atop the lid. He lifted it, and turned back to Gundam, who had closed the door, and was now sitting at a far off desk. The scarf was pulled up, covering his mouth, and eyes were focused upon the box. Kazuichi walked to his class mate, and offered him the box. "Merry Christmas! From your secret Santa!" 

Gundam's brows furrowed deeply, and he cautiously took the box, holding it in his hands. Kazuichi pulled a chair over, and sat down proudly. "Aren't you gonna open it??" He asked.  
"Ah, right away? Alright." The mechanic watched as Gundam set the box upon the worktop, and took the lid off, peering inside. "Oh.. Aha!" Though his mouth was hidden, his cheeks betrayed the secrecy of a smile as he reached inside, and lifted out a small robot, a mechanical double of his favourite Pokemon. "A Greninja? Why, it so strongly resembles my fiercesome Ragnarok!" He turned the palm size toy over in his hands, his face unguarded and full of wonder as he looked over the little details; the bolt-eyes, and even the tongue scarf was perfect.  
"Uh, Oowada from the class across the hall actually knitted the scarf thing. Favour for me fixin' up that bike of his... Oh, flick the lil' switch on it's belly, then put it on the desk!" Kazuichi leaned back on his chair, rather proud of his handiwork. Following the instruction, Gundam placed the toy upon the desk after it had been switched on. The tiny gasp of awe as it began to hop across the desk fluidly was nearly inaudible, but Kazuichi heard him, and his grin doubled in size. "Like it, then?" With a small chuckle, he rose to his feet, and went to tidy his desk.

Gundam stayed seated for a few moments, watching the expertly built robot leap around, just like a real frog. Reaching across, he lifted it in his hand, and switched it off, placing it delicately back in it's box, which found a place in his bag. Within the room, silence hung between the classmates. Kazuichi tidied the spare parts away into a sectioned box, unaware that Gundam watched him. They spent several minutes like that, until Gundam moved, walking to Kazuichi's desk, and stopping just before reaching the other boy, who glanced up to the taller one. "Huh? What's up, Tanaka?" He asked, wary of the serious face. He stood properly, though leaning back slightly. Although... Was he blushing?  
"It is Gundam," he corrected quietly. "Thank you, Kazuichi... I shall treasure this gift. May the Dark Gods spare you." And then, something which Kazuichi had not ever imagined happened. Tanaka Gundam embraced him. Tightly. Frozen in place for a moment, Kazuichi patted the other's broad back.  
"It's cool," he nodded, not sure what his reaction should be. Gundam broke the embrace, and stood back, nodding his head.  
"I bid you good day." Kazuichi could only watch as Gundam turned on his heel, and left the room.

Souda Kazuichi finished tidying his table, and sat on his chair in the lonely room. He supposed that exchange had been Gundam expressing his gratitude... Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.


End file.
